


The Eden Café

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cafe AU, Coffee Shops, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, flirty remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Café shop au noone asked for but got anyway.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	The Eden Café

**Author's Note:**

> Hai I'm Laika and this is my first ever fic, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated  
> Hope you enjoy <33

All things have pros and cons,much like working at the The Eden café for example, if someone had asked him what the pros were,he probably would've mentioned the bitter yet blissful aroma of coffee present or perhaps that it kept him occupied during the day and it payed surprisingly well, the peaceful sound that emitted from the speaker that makes his work feel like an extravagant performance, from the simple pouring of tea to dealing with the rush hour crowd he had it down to a fine art, like a dance that only he could appreciate, he always had a flair for the dramatics and such.This-now that Deceit thinks about it, might be the reason hes worked at Edens for so long.

This isn't to say the surrounding didn't play a part in his particularly long stay, Edens was quite small; homey walls of grey bricks scattered with wooden columns emitting a soft glow, drops of light illuminate the pure frosted petals of flowers(which couples use as a last resort when forgetting to buy flowers for one another).The chairs were clearly handmade, paired with sparkling glass tables leading down to a floor of stone tiles with hints of ivory seeping through the cracks.A welcoming mat depicting a yellow snake wearing a snazzy bowler hat - much like a certain barista - inside of a coffee cup lays just infront of a branded glass door with a small silver bell attached that rang with a delicate noise that wasn't exactly distracting but certainly noticeable.

However, if you were to ask what the cons where...he'd probably direct you to a particular man who stumbled (emphasis on the stumbled) in.

a soft chime eased Deceit out of his thoughts, bowler hat peaking out from behind the counter gazing at the man who entered the small cafe,his appearance complemented his inelegant entrance,he wore a chartreuse green shirt below a striking black jacket,the highlights of which were an obnoxious neon green that complimented his figure anyhow, onyx ripped jeans stretched down the mans long legs though,the rips on his jeans seemed more accidental than not - Deceit believed this to be the case, the man had almost upturned a table by just walking in, clearly not the most graceful on his feet.The obnoxiously dressed man quickly composed himself and began walking over to the counter, a dull grey curl sat in the middle of his unruly hair drawing attention to a handlebar mustache, overall this dude was a complete eyesore, an oddly attractive eyesore.

"Hit me," The stranger slammed the table as if in some cheap bar, this however, got Deceits full attention and caused a few heads to turn across the café.

Deceit raised an eyebrow in curiosity holding a cup with a yellow gloved hand, "I'm sorry to inform you this isn't a bar, sir may i take your order?"

a pair of rich chocolate eyes scanned him up and down drilling a hole in his own amber ones, Deceit felt a soft, awkward blush faint blush creep onto his face, _this guy looks like some who ties people to a train track and laughs maniacally above them, don't you **dare**._

"Hmm, drain cleaner perhaps-Oh! How about a blended fetus?" The mans excitable voice suddenly deepened, "Your ass ain't on the menu, is it snakey~?"

Deceits face warped into a heavy scarlet with slight annoyance presence in his eyes, doing his utmost best to keep his composure, nevertheless it wasn't the first time he heard the nickname "snakey" or "snakeface" due to the snake-like scar on the left side of his face.The skin that grew there looked like sleek scales causing a deep insecurity that he never let show, even to his regulars at the café who commented on his scar didn't know how their comments cut deep, whether it be simple playful banter or straight up insults from a particular anxious emo customer that asks for "coffee as dark as his soul", Deceit cant exactly grant that request - manager says not to serve pure milk to customers.His usual, certain disregard for rules and those who set them does not extend to his manager apparently.

"How original. I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you do not-"

"-Then i'll have a dark chocolate mocha cooler with a shot of bleach, would that taste like fireants? Or better." He smirked, curling his mustache,spewing thoughts that distressed some of the customers trying to enjoying the sunny evening, _God, this guy seemed like the literal definition of intrusive thoughts_. Ultimately, he looked back at Deceit and spoke up, "Even if you kick me out i'll find a way back, can't kick me out so easily." He concluded the sentence with a wink.

Rolling his sharp eyes, Deceit picked up a black pen and held it to the clear plastic (sorry turtles) cup. "Can i please get a name for your order?"  
His voice came out staled, almost irritated. However much he wanted to hate this guy for...Well anything, he found himself being intrigued, this was far from his encounter with newlyweds or angsty teenagers.

"Remus, but they call me 'The Duke' in the sheets, you'll see why." The man- Remus spoke smoothly, tilting his head to the side, a chain necklace (which was probably stolen from some bike) glistening in the sepia light. Deceit mentally cursed himself for taking Remus' pointless flirting to heart, _goes to show how little i'm appreciated if some fruitless words could get me attached,huh_ he sighed.Remembering he had a job to do, he carefully wrote the work "Dukey" in a neat cursive style, a small heart extended from the 'y' unintentionally. Remus grinned, being fully aware of Deceits blush from behind the counter lightly congratulating himself internally.

"Dukey? The jokes on you darling, I think the nickname suits me." Placing a hand dramatically on his chest, a toothy grin still painting his features.

A delicate chuckle left Deceits lips, barely audible to those around still Remus savoured the sound whilst Deceit Began to prepare his drink, calmly readjusting his pale bleached hair combing it to the right slightly with his gloved fingers - he couldn't quite understand why he abruptly cared for his appearance but he knew it had something to do with the obnoxious man infront of him. He scooped some ice cubes into a blender followed by two espresso shots, soon he found himself gazing back at Remus,the man was certainly odd (for lack of better work), his eccentricity diverted him from the dull crowd making him quite the sight in an average cafe, Customers commonly consisted of emotionally drained students, newlyweds, sweet elderly women and a fairly sassy fellow with sleek black sunglasses (Deceit doubted he would ever take those sunglasses off for reasons he's yet to know,).

The fact that Deceit was still staring at Remus was brought to mind when eyes of deep sienna met his own; the eye contact was brief, limited yet this led Deceit to look away shyly, Remus waved his hand in a teasing manner, a short-lived laugh escaping his throat. Breaking the awkward silence, Remus spoke up.

"Are you going to give me my coffee or just stare at me? Not that I mind~"

"Don't get so full of yourself," Deceit snickered, placing the coffee cup on the counter, "That will be £4.45 by the way."

Deceit outstretched his hand to receive the money, by now he would've fully expected Remus to be that one asshole who pays in 1p coins, watching Deceit being forced to count each coin to make sure it is indeed £4.45 with a shit-eating grin; to his surprise and general relief he didn't. Remus' hand brushed against Deceit's hand momentarily, that fact probably would've been more notable if he wasn't wearing warm, sunlike gloves. Remus glanced around, grabbing a handful of salt packets from a neatly woven wooden box, tearing them open and dumping them into the perfectly good mocha he had ordered - Deceit may not be a religious man but upon witnessing a man he (by some means) caught feeling for pouring seven salt packets into his coffee, he generously prayed for Remus' internal organs.

"So, you got a name snakey?" He said as he continued to pollute his coffee with salt.

"Remus- You're fully aware that isn't sugar, right?" Concern flashed on his face, his smile becoming crooked, "...And it's Deceit."

Pausing their particularly short conversion to take a sip of his now ruined mocha, Remus didn't seem to acknowledge the salt and keeping a straight face, he said, "Great coffee you got, Doesn't taste as good as deodorant though."

Edens café was considered cosy due to its welcoming atmosphere and small size, that small size however, cause a few heads to turn again in utter bewilderment or perplexity of Remus' mental state - a 'normal' person would usually laugh it off, pretending it was a joke and going along with their usual pointless routine but Remus didn't seem to notice or care that peoples eyes were fixed on him. Deceit started to question whether the obnoxious man even knew this wasn't normal.

"When does your shift end, Deceit? If you're interested." Remus asked with a hint of politeness in his voice that Deceit didn't even know was possible.

Deceits eyes flickered over to the clock on one of the many dove-grey walls, "A little less than 25 minutes."

"Care to join me in poisoning some pigeons in the local park?" He shifted one of his hands to his chest for dramatic effect, holding the coffee cup in his other hand firmly.

When the literal definition of why kids are tought 'stranger danger' asks you an absurd question like that, anyone remotely sane would say "no", though life is short and futile, leaving Deceit with only one answer to give.

"I'll see you in 25."

"Perfect, Byee" Remus shouted, turning and dashing towards the door and leaving for the time being.

Maybe if you asked Deceit what the cons of working at the café are, he might exclude the man who stumbled in this time.


End file.
